Unforgettable Moments
by Yuichi Toshiro
Summary: Temari melalui hari harinya dengan badmood sejak kejadian menyebalkan pada hari itu. Dia marah sekali pada seseorang yang melukainya dan dia tak akan pernah melupakannya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Last chapter updated! Review yoo!
1. Bad Promnite

Besok, 25 Desember. _Christmas Time_? _Exactly. _

_**Temari's home **_

"Aduh, besok hari Natal! Aku disuruh Anko-sensei untuk memilih pasangan untuk promnite!Kalau tidak cepat cepat menentukan, akan diundi oleh Anko-sensei? Gawat!" geram Temari.

"Nee-chan! Kau tidak bisa diam ya? Berisik sekali! Aku ada tugas sulit dari Kakashi-sensei nih!

Jangan berisik! Nanti aku tidak bisa KON-SEN-TERASI!" ujar Kankurou gemas dari kamarnya.

"CE-RE-WET kau!"

_Aduh,bagaimana nih, aku harus menemukan pasanganku..tapi siapa? Hidan-senpai? Pastisudah banyak yang mengajaknya. Neji? Iih..dia terlalu cantik. Huu..bisa bisa aku dihajarTenten kalau berani merebutnya. Chouji? Gepenglah badanku! Terus siapa dongg? _

Temari pusing sendiri jadinya memikirkan masalah merepotkan itu. Akhirnya ia terlelapdengan sendirinya.

_Esok harinya.._

"Anak anak! Siapa yang sudah memilih pasangan untuk promnite?" tanya Anko-sensei di anak mengacungkan tangannya, kecuali Temari, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Ino.

_Astaga. Berarti pasanganku kalau tidak Sai ya berarti Shikamaru. Uh-menyebalkan! Aku kanrival berat si Nanas itu! Tapi kalau Sai? Dia lebih mirip zombie! Huuh! _Pikir Temari.

_**On Temari's mind **_

_Author : Lu pilih Shikamaru aje! Toh di anime lu juga pacaran ama die, kan? _

_Temari : Oon lu bray! Disini gua ngikutin scenario lu. Rivalnya shikamaru. _

_Author : Oiye bener. Aye aye lupe. _

_Temari : Pikiran lu kemana aje? _

_Author : Pikiran gua ke ultah gua yang dua hari lagi neh~ *melayang* *promosi* *digamparTemari*_

_Temari : Gua terbangin lu ke kolong kasur Kisame! _

_Author : Huaa!? Jangan..mending ke kolong kasurnya Neji aje..ya ya? _

_Tenten (kok tau tau nongol ni mahluk?) : AWAS LU! GUA TIMPUK LU PAKE HIRAMEKIRAI! _

_Author : HUAA! Nasib gua jelek amaaat! _

_Temari : Jadi gue harus milih sapa nih? Shika apa Sai? _

_Author + Tenten + All characters : SHIKAMARU! _

"Baiklah. Berarti kita tinggal mengundi siapa pasangan Temari dan Ino. Kalian berdua majuke depan dan ambil masing masing satu kertas," perintah Anko.

"Hai,sensei," ujar Temari dan Ino serempak. Mereka mengambil satu gulungan kertasdan mulai membukanya.

"Shikamaru," kata Temari.

"Sai," kata Ino.

"Yap. Temari dengan Shikamaru, dan Ino dengan Sai!" kata Anko.

Sai yang dipasangkan dengan Ino mendadak sudut bibirnya langsung tertarik membentukseringaian lebar. Shikamaru? Dia hanya menguap dan bilang 'mendokusei' padahalsebenarnya Shikamaru senang karena ia sudah lumayan menyimpan 'rasa cinta merepotkan'pada Temari yang menurutnya gadis merepotkan karena berani merebut hatinya.

_Uh, aku dengan si Nanas Pemalas itu! _

_**PROMNITE TIME…**_

"Hoy,Temari. Kau bisa dansa tidak sih?" geram Shikamaru yang kakinya diinjak terus oleh Temari.

"Cerewet sekali sih kau ini," Temari ikut kesal.

"Omong omong, kau ingin sebenarnya ingin dipasangkan dengan siapa sih?" kata Shika.

"Aku ingin sekali dipasangkan dengan Hidan-senpai! Dia itu tampan, baik, pintar-"Kata Temari girang.

"Dia begitu menarik di matamu?"

"Tentu saja! Dibandingkan denganmu yang pemalas, menyebalkan, cengeng—"

Belum selesai Temari menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Shika..apa yang kau—mmmph!"

Shikamaru mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir Shikamaru. Shikamaru kesal, marah, kecewa.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan mencium ganas Temari.

"Ukh!" Temari menangis, dia heran kenapa begitu mendadak?

"Aku paling tidak suka dibanding bandingkan." Geram Shikamaru tepat di telinganya.

"Terserah aku! Memang apa urusanmu,hah! Dasar Nanas Bodoh, Pemalas, Sok Keren,Gila, Menyebalkan,gah!" ujar Temari sambil sesunggukan.

"Kau memang gadis cengeng. Sudah cengeng, menyebalkan, MEREPOTKAN pula," ujar Shikamaru sambil beranjak pergi.

"Huh! Awas kau!" geram Temari.

_**To Be Continued **_

_**Maaf bersambung dengan anehnya(?). Saya janji chapters selanjutnya lebih bagus lagi. **_


	2. Behind It All

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

**_Unforgettable Moments_**

A Naruto fanfiction by Azura Redstone

Warning : OOC, gaje, bla bla bla

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian nista tersebut, Temari sama sekali tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Shikamaru. Biasanya yang selalu terjadi adu mulut yang membuat semua murid sekolah menutup kuping mendengar suara toa Temari, sekarang tidak lagi.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru menyesal melakukan hal itu pada Temari,tapi..dia terlanjur terbakar rasa cemburu yang 'merepotkan' baginya .

"Hoi,Temari" panggil seorang gadis dikuncir cepol warna cokelat.

"Apa?" jawab Temari lesu.

"Lesu sekali kau!? Bagaimana kencannya kemarin dengan Shikamaru,hmm?" goda Ino.

**BRAK! **Temari menggebrak meja kantin, membuat seluruh orang di kantin cengo dan sekejap keberisikan disana melenyap.

"DENGARKAN AKU. AKU BENCI PADA RAMBUT NANAS SIALAN ITU, DAN KEMARIN AKU TIDAK KENCAN DENGANNYA. AKU BERTENGKAR HEBAT DENGANNYA SELAMA PESTA, SANGAT HEBAT BUKAN!?" teriak Temari .

Orang orang menahan nafas melihat kekuasaan Ratu Suna itu. Apalagi Temari mengatakan kalimat itu dengan satu kaki terangkat di meja dan siku kanannya menopang tubuhnya di pahanya.

Orang yang dari tadi dibicarakan sudah merekam kalimat itu di otaknya. Dan menyeringai licik.

.

.

"Uh, apa apaan sih si Sai ini. Memangnya dia tidak punya kaki? Pakai menyuruhku membawakan buku bukunya ke perpus lagi," keluh Temari pada ketua kelasnya , Sai.

Temari sampai ke perpustakaan dan masuk, lalu merapikan buku buku sesuai abjad.

_SREK! BUKH! _Temari mendengar suara buku buku jatuh. Dia merinding sejenak. Bukannya hanya dia seorang yang ada di perpus ini? Apalagi, sekarang sudah hampir jam enam sore. Memang sih, banyak desas desus yang mengatakan kalau perpus ini angker.

Temari, dengan kaki agak bergetar, memutuskan untuk mendekati suara itu. Dia berdoa komat kamit dalam hatinya, semoga saja itu hanya tikus yang nakal.

Saat hendak berbelok..

"AAA! MMPH! MPPH!" Temari merasa mulutnya dibekap. Dia refleks memejamkan matanya.

"Halo..Temari...chan.." desis orang itu di tengkuk Temari membuat bulu kuduk Temari merinding.

"Si..siapa kau!" Temari yang berhasil melepas bekapannya berlari agak menjauh. Ia tak dapat melihat orang itu karena orang itu berada di sisi yang gelap.

Dalam 3 detik saja, orang itu sudah berada di hadapan Temari dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak rak kayu.

"MMPH! MMPH! Ekh.." Temari mendesah saat bibirnya dikunci oleh orang yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru. Shikamaru juga menjilat bibir Temari, berusaha membuka mulutnya.

Karena tak kunjung membuka, Shikamaru meremas payudara Temari yang membuat desahan Temari makin keras.

"CUKUP! PLAK!" Temari menendang 'itu' Shikamaru dan menamparnya sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Hiks..kau mencuri ciuman keduaku, sebenarnya apa maumu, Shika? Memangnya aku punya salah padamu,hah!"

"Kesalahanmu..banyak. Pertama, kau membuatku terjerat dengan cinta merepotkanmu. Kedua, setelah aku terjerat dengan cintamu, kau malah menganggapku rival. Ketiga, kau membuatku cemburu dengan omongan sialanmu soal Hidan." jelas Shikamaru.

Temari terhenyak. Jadi selama ini cowok kuncir nanas ini suka padanya?

"Kau..bohong! Kenapa tidak bilang selama ini? Kau membuatku terus merasa sakit hati padamu..kau selalu membuatku merasa rendahan, kau selalu..hiks.." Temari menangis sejadi jadinya.

_HUG. _Shikamaru merengkuh lembut Temari di pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu sejak lama. Dan semakin kau membuatku sakit hati, semakin aku beringas untuk mengerjaimu dan membuatmu sakit juga. Gomen. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maukah kau..jadi milikku?" kata Shikamaru agak merona.

BUAKH. BUGH. CIIT. BRAK.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan! Ugh.." Shikamaru kesakitan memegang 'anu' nya yang dihantam habis habisan oleh Temari.

"Hanya mengetesmu. Kau cuma memanfaatkanku atau tulus mencintaiku," jawab Temari santai. "Tapi, aku terima lamaranmu, nanas, hehehe.." cengir Temari manis.

Shikamaru menyeringai dan kembali menyeret Temari ke ciuman panasnya.

'_Kami-sama, terimakasih untuk menjodohkanku dengan Shikamaru/Temari!' _pikir keduanya senang.

_**To Be Continued. **_

_**Huaah. Gimana chapter yang ini? Review kembali ya. Arigatou. Semoga..semoga..chapter ini dan..chapter depan bisa memuaskan..kalian.. #pengsankehabisanapas **_


	3. I Love You

I do not own Naruto.

So, Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
A Naruto Fanfiction by Azura Redstone

**UNFORGETTABLE MOMENTS **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan sejak Shikamaru menyatakan cinta pada Temari. Dan sejauh ini, hubungan mereka netral netral saja, tidak ada ombaknya. Tapi, entahlah untuk lain waktu, mungkin saja ombak itu muncul..

.

.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Temari.

"Hm?" jawabnya malas.

"Pulang bersamaku yuk!" ajak Temari girang.

"Hemm, mungkin lain kali, Tem. Aku sibuk. Maaf," balas Shikamaru.

"Uh, jawabannya itu melulu! Ya sudah, sampai jumpa!"

Sudah berkali kali Temari mengajaknya pulang bersama, kencan, dan sebagainya, tapi Shikamaru selalu menolak. Temari yang agak polos soal percintaan, tidak merasa curiga. Walau terkadang ia merasa kesal , masa sudah sebulan berpacaran belum pernah kencan!?

Temari pun pulang sendirian. Karena hari ini ia ingat, motornya yang ia pakai untuk berangkat sekolah tadi sudah dipakai pulang oleh Gaara dan Kankurou. Jadilah ia harus naik kendaraan umum.

Awan sudah mulai menghitam. '_Aku harus cepat cepat pulang! Kalau tidak..kehujanan!' _pikir Temari.

Temari segera berlari lari menuju terminal bus terdekat. Karena terburu buru, ia tidak sengaja menginjak genangan air yang licin.

"UWAAH!" Temari tergelincir, tapi tidak jadi karena ada orang yang menangkapnya sigap.

"Uhm..arigato,senpai," Temari berterimakasih pada orang yang menyelamatkannya, senpainya, Hidan.

"Iee douitashimashite," jawab Hidan dengan senyum khasnya *entahkayakapa*

"Sendirian saja kau? Ikut aku saja," tawar Hidan.

"Aah, terimakasih senpai, tapi lain kali saja" Temari membungkuk sejenak lalu pergi. Ia tak ingin merepotkan senpai-nya itu.

.

.

**_Keesokan harinya.._**

"Oii,Shikamaru!" Temari menyapa Shikamaru girang. Shikamaru tiba tiba berbalik dan tersenyum. Temari merasa ada perasaan sesak di dadanya, dia bahagia sekali melihat Shikamaru bisa tersenyum padanya, habisnya selama ini Shika tidak pernah sama sekali kelihatan perhatian sejak mereka berpacaran.

Ternyata..dugaan Temari..salah.

"Shika-kun" ujar seorang gadis manis yang dikenal sebagai Shiho. Dia mendekati Shikamaru dan berjalan di sampingnya, mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Sehingga orang orang tampak menatap kasihan pada Temari.

Temari menunduk kecewa, ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis. Jadi..kau menghindariku untuk jalan bersamanya Shikamaru? Sangat bagus.

Tapi Temari bukanlah perempuan yang gampang ngambek. Ia berusaha mencari jawaban terdalamnya, siapa tahu, itu hanya kesalah pahaman, bukan?

"SHIKA! OOI!" panggil Temari.

"Apa?" jawab Shikamaru seadanya.

"Aku ini..pacarmu bukan?" tanya Temari.

"Ya, tapi entahlah..sekarang aku labil," ucap Shikamaru lalu beranjak pergi.

Temari menunduk kecewa. Ia masih belum menyerah untuk mendapat jawaban yang lebih bagus lagi.

Esok harinya, Temari mencoba strategi lain. Hari itu, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Shikamaru seperti biasanya. Malah, ia mencoba untuk mendekati Hidan, senpainya itu.

"Hidan senpai, nanti pulang bersamaku yuk!"

"Hidan senpai, makan di kantin bareng yuk!"

"Hidan senpai, ajari aku yang ini dong!"

Temari mencoba berbagai macam gaya dan acting untuk membuat Shikamaru cemburu. Tapi nyatanya, tidak. Shikamaru malah asyik mengobrol ria dengan Shiho.

Dan anehnya, Temari bahkan belum menyerah!

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Temari mencoba strategi yang lain lain lagi. Tetap saja tidak berubah. Akhirnya dia lelah untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Ah, capek sekali hari ini. Pelajaran tambahan, ekskul, penyelesaian PR-" keluh Temari. Dia memutuskan untuk ke kelasnya, mengambil beberapa bukunya yang ketinggalan.

Saat hendak memasukkan buku bukunya,

_I hung up the phone tonight Something happened for the first time Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush  
'Cause the possibility That you would ever feel the same way About me, just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know  
Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?_

Lagu Crush oleh David Archuleta dilantunkan. Ah, itu lagu kesukaan Temari. Itu kedengaran seperti ringtone panggilan masuk di handphone.

Temari mengecek hpnya. Tidak ada panggilan masuk. Lagu itu terus berbunyi. Temari memutuskan untuk memeriksa setiap meja, dan..

"Gotcha! Ini dia sumbernya!" ucap Temari setelah menemukan handphonenya.

Temari mengamati sejenak handphone itu. Mirip punya Shikamaru , dan ponsel itu juga ditemukan di meja Shikamaru. Tanpa pikir panjang, Temari segera mengangkat ponsel itu.

Belum sempat Temari mengucapkan _moshi-moshi.._

"Moshi moshi, Shika-kun! Aku senang sekali..oh ya,sesuai janji,ayo sekarang kita ke hotel! Aku ingin kita menikmati malam 'menyenangkan' kita, Shika-kun.."

Sebuah suara yang sangat tidak menyenangkan di kuping Temari. Tanpa terasa, butir butir air mata meleleh di pipinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu..muncul mahluk yang berhasil membuatnya menangis.

"Ponsel..ah..Temari?" gumam orang itu, Shikamaru.

Temari segera membanting ponsel itu ke lantai, mengambil tasnya, dan segera berjalan keluar.

"_**Pengkhianat,**_" ucap Temari tepat saat ia melewati Shikamaru. Shikamaru berusaha mengejar Temari

"TEMARI! TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI!"

-Terlambat. Temari sudah hilang entah kemana.

"AAARGH!" geram Shikamaru.

.

.

Temari tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Dia sudah menghabiskan sekotak tisu, dan sekarang ia hendak menghabiskan sekotak lagi.

"Ayolah, nee-chan, tidak mau cerita pada kami? Kami juga adik adikmu lho," bujuk Kankurou.

"Nee-chan, tenanglah. Ceritakan pada kami , dan aku akan segera menghajar orang yang membuatmu menangis begini besok pagi," ucap Gaara sambil sesekali mengusap punggung kakaknya.

Temari membayangkan betapa hancurnya hidupnya sekarang. Sejak ditinggal kedua orangtuanya, ia yang membanting tulang menghidupkan dirinya dan kedua adiknya. Dan sekarang, dia malah dikhianati oleh laki laki yang sudah terlanjur dicintainya.

Sudah cukup penderitaannya.

"Nee-chan.." Kankurou menggumam sambil mengelus pundak kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa. Oh ya, lo lo semua biasanya pulang lama? Tumben cepet?" Temari mengalihkan perhatian, dan berusaha memasang senyum. (Temari dan kedua adiknya memang suka pakai gue-elo)

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian,nee-" ucap Gaara terputus.

"Ah, ya! Tadi gue sama Gaara dikasih percepatan waktu karena gue berhasil ngejawab soal matematika dalam waktu singkat! Keren kan gue sama Gaara?" Kankurou tertawa dengan tulusnya.

"Ahaha..hebat juga lo ini!" Temari mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya, walau kadang air mata setetes jatuh.

Mereka kembali bercerita dan tertawa bersama.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, mereka tak pernah lagi bertegur sapa. Shikamaru berusaha menelepon Temari, tapi Temari malah mengganti nomornya. Shikamaru berusaha mencari Temari, namun gadis itu semakin sulit ditemukan. Itu karena Temari sudah pindah ke kelas lain, dan tidak lagi sekelas dengan Shika. Selain itu, kalau ingin ditemui sepulang sekolah, Temari dengan gesitnya sudah berhasil pulang.

Suatu hari..

"Hei..hei..ayo lihat! Kudengar Hidan-senpai yang terkenal itu, menembak Sabaku No Temari, anak kelas XI-2!" ujar seorang anak berambut merah.

"Oh ya? Ayo kita lihat! Ini akan menjadi tontonan yang bagus sekali!" ujar anak satunya.

Shikamaru menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia segera mengikuti dua siswi tadi, sambil berharap semoga saja Temari tidak menerima Hidan.

Ternyata sudah banyak orang mengerumuni Temari dan Hidan.

"Temari,_wanna be my girl_?"

Shikamaru terus berdoa..  
"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" para siswa dan siswi berteriak teriak mendukung, membuat seringai di wajah Hidan bertambah.

"Kumohon,Temari. Jangan—"

"Ya, aku mau," jawab Temari tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya, ia masih sangat mengharapkan Shikamaru, bahkan ia berharap Shikamaru datang dan merebutnya kembali. Tapi ia yakin Shikamaru takkan datang untuknya lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menerima Hidan.

"SHIT!" geram Shikamaru marah lalu ia pergi.

.

.

"Hei,Shika! Ada apa dengan kau ini? Gelisah dan sensitive sekali! Tak seperti kau yang biasanya," komentar Chouji, sohib Shikamaru.

"Diamlah,Chou. Aku sedang benci diganggu."

"Oh ayolaah..ceritakan padaku masalahmu!"

Setelah menimbang nimbang akhirnya Shikamaru menceritakan sluruh masalahnya pada Chouji.

"Uhm,gomen Shika, aku tidak mengerti begituan. Aku hanya cinta pada camilan camilanku," Chouji tertawa, "tapi kuharap kau sudah agak lega menceritakannya padaku."

"Ya,arigatou,Chou."

Esok paginya, para siswa siswi tampak mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan baru : HIDAN & TEMARI. Yah, tidak lupa juga mereka menatap sendu pada Shikamaru. Well, kebalikan bukan?

Temari memang tidak terlalu mesra pada Hidan. Ia tidak bergelayut manja, berpelukan, berciuman, dan sebagainya seperti ia dan Shikamaru dulu.

'_Ayolah Temari..lupakan Shikamaru! Sekarang kau sudah bersama Hidan, dan cobalah untuk menyayanginya! Lupakan si brengsek itu!' _Inner Temari berbicara.

Tiba tiba..CUP.

Temari memberanikan diri mencium pipi pacarnya di depan semua orang. Hidan yang kaget bercampur senang membalasnya dengan mengecup bibir ranum Temari. Temari membelalakkan matanya. Hati paling dalamnya mengatakan bibirnya hanya untuk Shikamaru! Walau tidak ikhlas, dia pasrah saja. Belum sempat Hidan ingin memasuki mulut Temari..

BRAK! BUK! Shikamaru meninju Hidan tepat di wajahnya, berusaha melepaskan ikatan bibir dua insan tersebut.

"Apa apaan kau!" jerit Temari panik.

"Kita belum resmi putus! Kenapa kau berhubungan dengannya?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang itu sebelumnya? _WE'RE BREAK UP!" _

"Tunggu , Tem! **_Dia bukan orang yang benar benar bisa dipercaya_**_!" _

"Memangnya kau tau apa,hah!"

"Aargh! Kau akan menyesal!"

.

.

Temari berusaha mencerna kata kata Shikamaru. _'Dia bukan orang yang bisa dipercaya'. _

"Apa sih maksudnya dia? Ah sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan,"

.

.

"Hai,gadis gadisku!"

"Hai,hidan-kun..mau 'bermain' denganku lagi malam ini?"

"Ya,tentu saja sayang.."

Sepertinya,Shikamaru berbicara soal fakta. Dan sayangnya, Temari belum percaya.

.

.

Kriing! Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Temari membereskan isi tasnya, dan bergegas pulang. Tapi ia berhenti begitu ada sms masuk dari Hidan.

_'Sayang, datanglah ke café xxxx, ke kamar 104 dan kita akan 'bermain' seperti biasanya' _

Temari agak heran. Sejak kapan Hidan memanggilnya sayang, dan sejak kapan mereka kencan di café? Dan..apa maksud 'bersenang senang' ?

Walau agak ragu, Temari memutuskan untuk pergi ke café itu.

Suasana café itu gemerlap, orang orang tampak asyik berdugem, ada yang mabuk, dan sebagainya.

Temari mencari kamar 104, dan..

"Aah..ssh..aach..lebih cepat,Hidan.."

Tampak dua insan sedang melakukan..yeah-you-know-it.

Temari menganga. Jadi, sms tadi harusnya bukan ditujukan untuknya? Tapi untuk wanita yang sekarang sedang xxx dengan Hidan.

"Pengkhianat!" Temari menangis dan segera keluar dari café.

.

.

Dia pulang dengan lesu, dengan air muka sembab.

"Nee-chan..ada apa lagi?" tanya Gaara.

"Apa aku tidak bisa merasakan hidup bahagia?" tanya Temari di luar kesadarannya.

"Hah? Kenapa lagi lo, Temari-nee?" tanya Kankuro.

"Tersakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya, hufft.."

"APA!"

"Eh,eh! Maaf, tadi aku ngelantur! Jangan dipikirkan ya ! Ehehe, tenanglah Gaara, kita ganti topic saja."

Lama kelamaan suasana mencair dan mereka sudah bisa tertawa.

.

.

Temari pindah ke kelas lamanya, berarti ia sekelas lagi dengan mantan pacarnya-Shikamaru.

"Sudah kenal aku,kan? Tidak usah perkenalan lagi," ucap Temari nyengir, mengundang senyum teman temannya. Jarang sekali ia tersenyum sejak hubungannya hilang dengan Shikamaru.

Temari duduk dengan Tenten.

"Kudengar kau putus dengan Hidan?" tanya Tenten.

"Whoa—whoa, beritanya santer sekali, apa satu sekolah sudah tau? Baguslah," jawab Temari santai.

"Well, kau akan move on ke siapa niih?" goda Tenten.

"Mau tau saja kau,wee!" Temari menjulurkan lidah.

"Kurasa kau tampak lebih bahagia setelah putus dengan Hidan,hm?"

"Kurasa," ucap Temari, tersenyum hangat.

"Bagus!"

.

.

_6 MONTH LATER (November)_

Hidan tak henti hentinya ingin balik dengan Temari, namun Temari selalu menolak. Lebih baik sekarang ia sendiri dulu.

Saat pulang sekolah, Temari lelah menunggu bus di halte. Tiba tiba Hidan datang.

"Ayo, pulang bersamaku!" ajaknya.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi, brengsek," jawab Temari.

"Ggrh!" Hidan membekap mulut Temari, alhasil Temari pingsan dan hidan dengan mudah membopongnya. Namun..

BAK! BUG! BAKH!  
Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu langsung meninju habis habisan Hidan dan menyelamatkan Temari yang pingsan itu. Setelah beres…

"Sebaiknya kubawa saja dia dulu ke rumahku."

"Tem..ayo bangun. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Shikamaru mendekap Temari dalam pelukannya.

"Eengh..enghm," Temari menggeliat dan melihat kalau ada Shikamaru di sampingnya. Ia buru buru hendak pergi, namun tangan kekar menahannya.

"Jangan pergi,kumohon.."

"LEPAS! Apa bercinta dengan Shiho tidak cukup untukmu!?"

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku!"

"Tidak akan!" Temari menendang coretititcoret Shikamaru, dan segera berlari keluar.

.

.

_1 MONTH LATER (December)_

"Yak, saatnya memilih pasangan untuk promnite! Tak kusangka, Natal begitu cepat! Rasanya baru kemarin kita merayakannya, sekarang kita merayakannya kembali!" ujar Anko-sensei.

"Sekarang, aku yang menentukan pasangannya! Neji-Tenten, Naruto-Hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-Ino, SHIKAMARU-TEMARI…" Dan selanjutnya.

Temari menatap sinis pada Shika. Seolah mencoba mengingatkannya pada memori promnite tahun lalu. Shika hanya nyengir lebar. Kesempatan.

.

.

Promnite tiba. Semua siswa siswi sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Shikamaru memakai tuxedo dengan kemeja putih yang 2 kancingnya tidak dikancingkan, sedangkan Temari memakai dress satin low cut selutut, tapi masih kelihatan tomboy.

Mereka berdansa dalam diam, tidak seperti lainnya yang sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Tem," panggil Shikamaru.

"Apa!?" jawab Temari galak.

"Galak sekali kau, kuncir norak!"

"Grrrh..diam!"

Mereka terus mengejek ngejek, selama 20 menit.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kita mulai semuanya dari awal?" tiba tiba Shikamaru bertanya.

"Hah?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon, terima aku lagi. Itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Shiho cuma sepupuku!" ujar Shikamaru sambil berlutut.

"Maaf," kata Temari, "Aku bohong..kalau aku menolak."

Seketika Shikamaru mendongak dan berdiri.

"Kau menerimaku?" Temari mengangguk senang.

"Tapi..sebentar lagi kita akan lulus! Kau kan pintar sekali, aku tak mungkin—"

"Ssst..aku tau bagaimana agar kita bisa slalu bersama,"

"Hah?"

"Sabaku No Temari, menikahlah denganku."

"Aa..apa! Kita masih 17 tahun!" ucap Temari memerah karena dilamar blak blakan.

"Apa umur menjadi masalah?"

"Ehhm..kalau gitu, aku akan terima lamaranmu di umur 19 tahun.."

Dan semua ditutup dengan adegan kiss Shikamaru dan Temari.

.

.

.

_5 YEARS LATER_

"Nah, bagaimana cerita cinta ayah dan ibumu, Terumi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Uwaah..ayah dan ibu sangat romantic! Kalau gitu, aku juga akan meniru ayah dan ibu!" ujar Terumi bersemangat.

Temari dan Shikamaru tersenyum sambil merangkul putrinya.

**THE END.**


End file.
